


Black is Black

by ragnarok89



Category: Noir (Anime)
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Assassins & Hitmen, Canon Compliant, Claiming, Drabble, During Canon, Early Work, F/F, Fate & Destiny, Feelings Realization, Foe Yay, Hatred, Jealousy, Obsessive Behavior, One Shot, POV First Person, Short One Shot, Unhealthy Coping Mechanisms, Unrequited Lust, Violent Thoughts, Yandere
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-18
Updated: 2014-06-18
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:41:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24794068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ragnarok89/pseuds/ragnarok89
Summary: Drabble. Noir is the epitome for black, and it may describe what our souls have become.
Relationships: Chloe/Yumura Kirika
Kudos: 3





	Black is Black

Why didn't the maiden of death side with her true destiny? The dark curse of the entity that is Noir, the name which bears the desecrating but silent fate that is to destroy evil. The evil that lurks inside all assassins of the night, the fate that has cursed and scarred all of us maidens, and what has branded us with the seductive asphodel is here.

We were pure once, dear Kirika. _You_ were pure once, still innocent and most certainly loved. You find yourself denied of the things you can't easily forget. You find yourself lost with identities that would leave you in the dark corridors of eternity; without your name, you would be lost.

At least you have the _Corsican_ …Mireille Bouquet.

Les Soldats is where I reside, where we swear to protect the innocent and defeat evil of all living monsters in this place. You should join us, you and _Mireille_.

We all are Noir, the entity that lives within us, what binds us together in this tryst. You are both of darkness, since the peace of what we protect is shattered time and time gain. The oracle of death and destruction is what you really are, dear Kirika Yuumura.

We are the True Noir.

After all, Noir is the epitome for black, and it may describe what our souls have become.

Black is black, my dear Kirika, and everything is of darkness.


End file.
